one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dante Vs Flandre Scarlet
Description: Devil May Cry Vs Touhou Project. Two younger siblings, who are stronger than their older siblings, and wear red will clash. Will the Son of Sparda cut down the Sister of the Scarlet Devil, or will Flandre feed on Dante? One Minute Melee It was dark out. The clouds had covered the moon allowing the eerie feeling emanate throughout the night sky. There was a rather large mansion seen near a misty lake. There was an eerie feeling about the place. Some say that mansion is where the Devil resides. Near the mansion was a man who held two icy-blue eyes, and has pale-skin. His long dark-red trench coat has two coattails, yet the coat has a buckled collar, and a black strap going over his right shoulder wrapping around his chest, with two golden studs on the front. The front of the coat is also patterned individually from the rest of it, resembling a sort of vest or body armor, with a zipper closed all the way up from the waist to the bottom of the white-haired man’s neck. He also wears high black boots and red jeans once more, yet has a single belt wrapped around each thigh. A belt featuring a skull themed buckle wraps around his waist, and he wears black, gauntlet shaped gloves with three buckled straps on each one. Known throughout hell as the Son of Sparda, and who become the Legendary Dark Knight taking after his father, although those who really knew him, knew him as Dante. Dante looked at the mansion which barely see able due to the ominous darkness of the night. However, when he was looking towards one of the windows, the Son of Sparda swore that he saw what he thought to be a young girl with pale-blue hair, and bat-wings. Nevertheless, Dante made his way towards the mansion. He didn’t have any other place to go, he just woke up here at night, and this is the first place he seen. ---- Dante walked through the corridors of the mansion as he looked around the area. He looked through some of the rooms, but what he found where either a storage room, or just a closet. The Son of Sparda was actually considering just crashing in one of the storages, or closets. Dante only sighed as he kept walking throughout the corridors of the mansion. Stopping in his tracks, the Son of Sparda gripped the holster of his gun, Ebony as he pointed the weapon towards the air, but saw no one. Dante holstered his gun as he turned around to continue on roaming through the corridors of the mansion. “Roam free.” The voice of a young girl spoke out as he stopped in his tracks. A slightly smirk came onto his face as he continued to walk through the corridors of the mansion. “Roam free? I think I’ll do just that.” Words left the Son of Sparda as he continued to walk through the corridors of the mansion. Dante yawned slightly as he kept walking through the corridors of the mansion as he started search through more doors only to find more storage, and more closets. The Son of Sparda scratched his head as he walked through the area. ---- A young girl with shoulder-length blonde hair sat in her roam. She has pale skin, and blood-red eyes that stared deeply towards the ground as she sighed out of boredom. The girl sat there wires that sprouted from her back stretching out, those wires on her back hold rainbow crystals hanging off of them as that gave off the look of wings. She wore a red and white dress with white socks, and red shoes. She also had a white mob cap on-top of her head. Known to only a few, she’s the sister of the Scarlet Devil, Flandre Scarlet. Flandre was rather bored, and wanted something to do. Her sister, Remilia and their maid, Sakuya hung out with her for a bit. However, now she’s bored and wants something to do. She hoped that Remilia or Sakuya would come back to hangout with her, but it seems that fate has been cruel to the young girl. The sounds of the door opening caught the Sister of the Scarlet Devil’s attention as he she looked up to see someone she has never seen before. However, she took notice of his white-hair, and thought to herself. She swears she’s met someone with that kind of hair before who was male, but she can’t quite remember his name. “Who...are you?” Flandre spoke out as she looked towards the mysterious man, who happened to be Dante. The Son of Sparda only smirked as he points towards himself. “Me? I’m Dante, odds jobs man. Nice to meet you.” Words left Dante as he saw Flandre giggle slightly as she stared towards him with an innocent smile on her face. “Nice to meet you Mr. Dante, I’m Flandre Scarlet, and welcome to my room.” Words left the Sister of the Scarlet Devil, as the Son of Sparda looked around her room. It was quite large, and it looked like a basement. Strange, but Dante has slept in more strange places. “Ms. Flandre, is alright if I fall asleep here for tonight? I’ll be gone before morning.” The Son of Sparda spoke out as knelt down towards the blonde-haired girl. She kept her smile, and nodded. Dante was grateful she isn’t like Patty, because he knows how she can be, although he does miss having her around Devil May Cry. However, he doesn’t remember how long it’s been since he was at Devil May Cry, he made to Hell in order to stop Argosax, but he remained in Hell for quite some time, so he lost track. “Dante can you play with me?” Flandre spoke out as Dante was taken aback lightly, as he scratched his head. He didn’t really know how to respond. “U-U-Um, su-u-ure?” As the Son of Sparda responded he saw the Sister of the Scarlet Devil clap happily as jumped back slightly. “It’s called damnaku. I hope you’re ready.” Flandre spoke out as pulled out piece of paper. The peace of paper happened to be a spell-card, but Dante didn’t know that. At the moment, Dante didn’t understand why someone would name, or play a game called bullet hell, but he’s heard worse travelling through hell. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kTFt-wsRMys&t=417s Cue: Touhou FDF Soundtrack - Who Cares (Flandre's Theme)] The Son of Sparda’s eyes quickly widened as he saw bright red bullets shoot towards as he quickly evades. Dante looked over towards the blonde-haired girl as he saw more bullets fire towards him as he quickly pulled out Ebony & Ivory, and shot the bullets. ‘''Either this is how people play here, or she actually want to kill me.’ The Son of Sparda thought towards himself as he saw the Sister of the Scarlet Devil with smile as she clapped her hands, congratulating him on dodging the attacks. Dante saw that Flandre kept hold of her spell-card as she hasn’t used it yet. ‘''Here we go I guess.’ The Son of Sparda kept hold of his guns as the Sister of the Scarlet Devil kept hold of her spell-card as a clash between the youngest Son of Sparda, and the Sister of the Scarlet Devil had commenced. IT ALL DEPENDS ON YOUR SKILL! FIGHT! Who are you rooting for? Dante (Devil May Cry) Flandre Scarlet (Touhou Project) Trivia * This battle was originally Flandre Scarlet Vs Moka Akashiya, but it was changed due to lack of connection, while Dante and Flandre have better conncections. * This may, or may not be a sequel to Ragna the Bloodedge Vs Flandre Scarlet Category:Nier Hitoshura's One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Devil May Cry Vs Touhou Project' themed One Minute Melee